Dear Tim Scam,
by KTLedbetter
Summary: Sam writes Tim a letter... Read to find out what she says. 2nd fanfiction so pls be nice... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies!**

****I did this on my iPod so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dear Tim,

The hardest thing for me right now is getting over you. I will miss the way that my hand went in your.. I'll miss the way your voice said my name, the way I would play with your hair and you told me to stop, the way I get lost in your chocolate brown eyes whenever I looked into them, and the way you made me feel happy. But you hurt me in the end. You hurt me bad. Broke my heart. I once thought that you and I would be together for ever.. The hardest thing for me right now is to stop wishing I had you back but that's a wish..

-Sam

P.S. I still love you


	2. Chapter 2

After Sam sent the letter to Scam, a week ago, she was freaking out in her light green tank top and matching bottoms! When she tried to do her homework for Mr. Lucas's class, her mind would always somehow wonder right back to him. And ONLY him.

'This is just insane! I shouldn't have feelings for him.' Sam thought to herself. She ran a hand through her long red hair. "I think I need some air." She whispered to herself.

And with that being said Sam put on a black leather biker jacket that she had stored in the WAY back of her closet. She got it a year ago when Jerry had asked her go under cover on a top secret mission. So secret that not even Clover or Alex had no idea about it. Than she put on a pair of blue jeans and her running shoes. She left her compactor on her nightstand. She looked at the time and saw it was 12:00 am on her green clock. And with that she snuck out of her house.

* * *

She walked down the sidewalk and saw the city's park. It was empty. Sam walked over to the swing set and sat down on one of them. She slowly rocked herself on the swing. Looking down her mind relaxed and wondered to a brown hair and blue green eyed criminal."Get out of my head!" She yelled.

A set of muscular arms grabbed her from behind. "Now why would I do that Sammy?" A voiced whispered in her left ear.

Sam shot her head up in fear and in shock. Fear because of the owner of the voice. Shock because of the fact he was here. She turned her head a little to the left to meet the eyes of the criminal she was just thinking of. A little smile formed on her lips as she saw a smirk forming on his. "Tim?" Sam mouthed. He saw.

Tim chuckled. "The one and only." He said cocky. He stood up and started to push her. This surprised her a little. "So Samantha, how was your Thanksgiving?" He asked.

* * *

Sam soon woke up to find that she didn't go out for a walk. Her cloths were still on her bed. 'Strange.' But what she didn't notice was that her window was open...

* * *

A/N: Heyy guys! Sorry that it took me so long to upload! I'm not dead, just school and drama at school.. Well tell me what you think about it!


	3. Chapter 3

He was sitting on a dead but sturdy tree branch in front of Sam's window. He was watching her sleep. He opened up the window. He silently crawled through it. Her room was warm and her lime green lamp, that was on her nightstand, was on. She laid there with a serene look on her face. He looked around her room. He had walked over to her desk and saw a journal of some sort. He opened it and he smirked when he saw what the writing had said, 'Samantha's Personal Journal' in big black letters. He flipped through until he saw the last entry which was tonight.

'Dear Journal,  
It's been two weeks since I've written him. As everyday passes I fear of what he would think if I told him. He might think it was just some joke. He's a criminal and I'm a super spy. I can't think of nothing else. All I think about is him. He might not feel the same way as I do. I love everything about him! Whenever I see him I have to act like I hate him but the truth is I love him.. If my friends found out about this they might make fun of me.. It's official! I'm in love with a criminal! My heart will forever be his! I'm in love with... Tim Scam!'

Tim closed her journal and set it back down on her desk. He walked over towards her. He slid her over and pulled down her covers. He took off his shoes and leather jacket. He placed it at the foot of the bed. He laid down beside her and pulled her towards him. He covered them up. Tim had kissed her forehead softly.

"Tim," Sam whispered in her sleep.

Tim chuckled silently. He soon got up and put on his jacket and shoes and crawled back through the window.


End file.
